Teh Random Brogade
by Teh Random Brogade
Summary: Teh Random Brogade- Nojah, Zombie/Zombz/Fan/Mari/whatever you must call him, Don and TJ- are going to annoy random characters in their collaborated fic! WARNING: Contains, crack, randomness, and ROCKETKOALACHIPMUNK
1. Prologue

It was a crystal clear day for Th-

Okay I lied, Random pieces of flaming bread were coming down from the sky landing around The Random Brigades hideout killing anything that happened to be growing around the area.

"WTF IS UP WITH THE WEATHER!"

"Yo face is up with the weather"

"..."

"Okay, my bad. :P"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. :V

"LIZA! GO SEE IF ITS MAI PLUSHIEZ!"

"NO! I'M TOO BUSY NOT MAKING NEW STORIES!"

"DEEEEEEEEEEW IYT."

"But... MWEH. T3T"

Liza walked over to the door stepping over a dead Laggy first.

"Who is it?" Liza said opening the door to four figures standing in the doorway.

"I'm Zombie,"

"I'mz Don!"

"I'm-a Nojah!"

"And I'm always the last one..."

"We're Teh Random Brogade here to declare a random war!"

Liza facepalmed.

"Really? You guys made a Random Brogade! I hate all of you. :D"

"I didn't even know about this!" TJ said in defense.

"SHUT UP NEWBIE." Zombie, The unofficial leader of TehRB said. "SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"

"Erm... Why is Laguz dead?"

Liza looked over to the dead body on the floor.

"Erm... She hasn't posted since the Mafia seeeewwww... She's kinda dead to the world..." **(Okay, that was a joke, sorry if it was harsh or rude. D:)**

"Oh."

"Um. Can you guys like... Leave..."

"Sure."

Teh Random Brogade simply walked off the door step.

"That was easy. :P"

"Tew easay."

"THEY'RE GOING DOWN."

"WEWT! TEHRB FOREVER!"

"**YEAH!**"

* * *

><p>Fail Prologue is a fail.<p>

R&R :D


	2. Haku Yowane

"I HAS BORED"

"I HAS BOREDER!"

"..."

"Okay whatever."

It was a normal day for the Random Brogade, nothin- *Shot*

_Okay, the last narrator sucked. So, I'm taking his place. :P_

"So what should we do?" Tj asked squeezing a Twi Plushie.

"DANCE!"

"PARTEH!"

"DIE!"

"..."

"We should annoy a fandom." Nojah suggested, "OH MY GROD. LETS DO HAKU YOWANE."

"Haku?"

"Oh, that white haired Miku that Popipo's bad?"

"HAKU IS EPIC."

"Why not Rosalina?"

"Because your face"

"Okay. :P"

_Sew, due to the power of epic randomnesh the Bro's all hopped in a hairy fishmonger and teleported there._

"KAT. IMMA KITTY KAT" Kaito said bouncing around.

"THIS IS TETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Teto yelled while randomly stabbing things.

"Welcome to the land of Miku Miku Dance guys" Nojah greeted.

"And then, I'll take over the world by-" Meiko started.

"GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES!" Haku yelled.

"SQUEE!" Nojah said glomping her.

"ERM?"

"HI HAKU"

The other Bro's started walking around looking at poorly made models of vocaloids, suddenly Don started to Get Down by randomly twitching all over the place.

"Oh crap! WE MUST STOP HIM!"

**BATTLE START!**

**NOJAH USED POPIPO! **

**IT FAILED**

**ZOMBIEH USED TRICYCLE ATTACK.**

** THE TRICYCLE FELL APART.**

**TJ USED STAND THERE CONFUSED.**

**TJ DAMAGED HIMSELF IN CONFUSION.**

**DON USED GET DOWN.**

**NOTHING HAPPENED.**

**NOJAH USED FORREST GUMP.**

**MY MOMMA TOLD ME LIFE WAS LIKE A BOX OF CHOCOLATES. YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GUNNA GET.**

_The world stopped. Haku started screaming and running around freakish speeds._

"TEEHEE! I'M CACTAUR!"

**DON STOPPED GETTING DOWN.**

**NOJAH GOT 5 XP**

**TJ GOT -5,000 XP**

**DON GOT OVER NINETHOUSAND XP**

**ZOMBIEH GOT 2% MALK.**

**ROCKETKOALACHIPMUNK GOT A DUCK.**

"Well my work here is done."

_Den da world eshploded._

"FROM THAT POINT ON.

I.

WAS.

RUNNIN'!"

_Then because Nojah's too lazy, they all appeared back to normal._

"That was fun!" TJ said impersonating Peach.

"HAI I'M DAZIEH!" Nojah said impersonating DAZIEH

"MUSHROOM"

"My point exactly."

"LETS ANNOY SOME ONE BETTER NEXT TIME."

"I would glomp you if I wasn't so manly," Don ripped off his shirt. "Look at all this man."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay..."

"ANYONE WANNA HACK A WII TO PLAY BLACK OPS WITH A PS3 CONTROLLER!"

"**WEWT!**"

*FACEPALM*

* * *

><p>That was hard work. :P But its still a fail!<p> 


	3. Random Adventure 1

**The**** Random Brogade**

_Chapt-_**SMASH**

_"No introduction! We're random! Introductions are boring!"_ Zombie punched the introduction. It immediately exploded upon impact.

_"That day was different than most days. Nobody was licked or punched. The space-time continuum remained intact. Nobody failed epically or spontaneously combusted. Nobody was run over with the Tricycle of Doom. None of that happened because those were to be done later. That was the day that they harassed somebody else..."_

_"Nojah! Stop narrating!"_ TJ interrupted. _"That's annoying!"_

_"Speaking of annoying, who are we stalking and harassing today?" _Don asked.

_ "Silver?" _Nojah suggested.

_"Thomas the Tank Engine?" _asked Don.

_ "Rainbow Dash?" _TJ pitched an idea.

_ "No, that would be expected of us. We need to think of something weird, funny, and also emotionally scarring. I need to use all of the ¼ of a brain I have and..."_ Zombie thought out loud.

_"Wait, since when did you have a quarter of a brain? That's theoretically impossible without it being removed."_ TJ asked.

_"Blaze took it...wait! THAT'S IT! BLAZE! We'll stalk Blaze until she gives me the rest of my brain back! Who's in?"_

_ "..."_

_ "Don't make me use the Tricycle of Doom!"_

_"...fine."_

_"And so, the Randomz set off on their journey to Blaze's house to retrieve the rest of Zombie's brain." _Nojah continued to narrate.

Throughout the whole adventure, Nojah narrated exactly what they did when they did it, Don facepalmed, TJ never spoke a word, and Zombie got distracted by, "all the pretty colors".

_ "As soon as the Randomz reached Blaze's house, they hid under the window and peered inside. There she was, writing a song."_ Nojah STILL narrated.

_"**SSSSSPPPPPAAAAACCCCCEEEEE! HHHHHAAAAAMMMMM!** Hmm...what should go after that...**SSSSSPPPPPAAAAACCCCCEEEEE! HHHHHAAAAAMMMMM!**" _

Don facepalmed.

_"TJ, you sneak in first."_ Nojah ordered.

_"Why me?"_

_"Because I say so."_

TJ was the first to sneak in the window. Blaze immediately saw him and glomped him.

_"__** SPACE GLOMP!**__"_

_ "I've got an idea"_ Zombie had an idea. _"Let's all go in at once. She can't glomp all three of us."_

They tried Zombie's idea, but it utterly failed. Blaze destroyed logic and glomped all three of them at once...

_"Blaze! What did you do with the other ¾ of my brain?"_

_ "I don't know what you're talking about..."_

_ "Yes you do. You stole part of my brain and I want it back!"_

_ "NEVER!"_

_"Zombie realized that he would never be able to defeat _* fist *_ Blaze verbally, so he decided to use another method..." _Don narrated.

_ "NO! YOU DON'T GET TO NARRATE!" _Nojah said as he punched the middle of that sentence.

_"..."_

_ "..."_

_ "..."_

_ "Moving on..." _Zombie moved on. _"I'M USING __IT__!"_

_ "What's it?"_ TJ asked.

Zombie slapped TJ. _"First of all, you have to underline __It__. Second of all, __It__ is The Tricycle of Doom!"_

Nojah microwaved popcorn, TJ gasped, Don facepalmed, and Blaze fainted.

_"..."_

_"..."_

_ "..."_

_ "...Where's my brain?"_

Everyone searched for Zombie's ¾ of a brain. It was eventually found in Blaze's songbook.

_"That's a terrible hiding spot." _TJ commented.

Don picked up, facepalmed, then handed it to Zombie. _"It's just...Play-Doh."_

_ "Exactly. My brain IS Play-Doh."_

_ "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU GO BUY SOME, SCULPT IT TO LOOK LIKE THE REST OF YOUR BRAIN, AND NOT HAVE US GO THROUGH THIS ENTIRE ADVENTURE?"_ TJ exploded.

_"...I didn't feel like it."_

The world instantly exploded due to the epic fail. And THAT is where babies come from. Wait, what?


	4. BIG BROTHER OMAGAH

"Hey Nojah! Get ovah heyuh!" Zombie called from the living room.

"What?" Nojah shouted back.

"I need help with dis part of the video game!" Zombie replied.

"No! I'm busy playing video games!" said Nojah, sticking his tongue out at Zombie.

"I can't even see that and it offends me!" Zombie called. He chucked a brick into the hallway. The brick curved around the hallway, up the stairs, and into Nojah's room, hitting him on the head.

CRITICAL HIT! NOJAH FALLS!

ZOMBIE GAINS 50 EXPERIENCE!

"…" said Don and TJ.

"…" said Don.

"Well what should we do know?" said TJ.

"I assume you want something with_out _Neinyes and Bows?" Don suggested.

"I would not mind," said TJ.

"BIG BROTHER HAUS!" Don screamed. He clapped four and a half times, and then he and TJ were in the Big Brother house! The entire audience facepalmed at how lame Don was, being uber addicted to it, so Don gave them the gift of fire to the face. "^^," he said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed a feminine female voice from a girl. Quickly, Rachel ran out of her room.

"What? Where's mah controller?" said a voice.

"… *facepalm*," said Don. "Neinyes! Why are you here?"

"WTF," said Brendon, going to Rachel's side.

"Is this some kind of house joke?" said Kalia.

"Lolwhere did she come from," said Zombie.

"…" said TJ.

"Maybe we should just cut the chapter shor" Don began.

"NO!" yelled Zombie and Nojah.

"…" Don asked.

"Do NOT break the fourth wall!" said Zombie, casting an accusing finger at Don.

"Butter!" TJ shouted, picking up a tub of butter and chucking it at Don. Due to his failure of aim, the tub crashed into Brendon's face.

"…" said Don and TJ. Then, they collapsed to the ground, laughing. "XD!"

"This is boring," said Nojah. "Let's find someone else to annoy."

"I KNOW!" said Zombie. "STEREOTYPICAL METALHEAD! ^^"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Adam, stereotypically.

"CRANK IT UP!" yelled Nojah. Metal music began rattling the entire house.

"Lolwat," said TJ.

"You guys need to have the leavingness," said Dani, entering the room.

"HEY LOOK IT'S FOUR ON FOUR BATTLE TIME NOW!" Zombie shouted.

**A WILD… WAIT WHAT?**

"Um dude, that's five people," said TJ. Gasping, Zombie fingercounted.

"…" said everyone ever.

"WELL WE CAN STILL WIN!" Zombie said. He jumped into battle stance!

TJ jumped into battle stance!

Nojah jumped into battle stance!

Don facepalmed while jumping into battle stance, crashing into a coffee table!

"…" said the other three.

"Shut up! Just start the forking fight!" Don yelled.

"Lolwat," said Brendon.

**A WILD RANDOM BROGADE APPEARED! THEY FACE THE BIG BROTHER GRAB BAG PACK!**

**Random Brogade: TJ 10/10 HP; Nojah 11/11 HP; Zombie 0/0 HP; Don: 3.14159/3.141591 HP**

"I'm losing interest," said Kalia, exiting the room.

"…" said the Brogade.

"But how can us beating the BB Grab Bag Pack be exciting if they're evenly matched with us?" said Don, whining.

"Brendon is a lot stronger than ALL of y'all!" Rachel said, grabbing her BF. TJ barfed into a convenient nearby oil tanker.

"HEY!" said Adam, who was trying to drink Mountain Dew from the aforementioned oil tanker.

"Ain't no one gonna get between me and MY man!" said Rachel. "Hi…. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She slo-mo kicked into the air, taking on a very Karate Kid kick pose as she flew towards the Brogade.

"!" the others of the Grab Bag Pack said, astonished… in slo-mo.

"…" the Brogade said. Using normal speed, they walked out of the way. Rachel continued to slo-mo towards where they were.

*facepalm*, the Brogade facepalmed.

"Should we stand here and wait?" said Nojah.

"I'm kinda hungry," said Zombie, quickly snatching a bag of chips from the Storage Room.

TWO HOURS LATER.

Everyone except for Don, TJ, and Rachel had now fallen asleep. "How much freaking longer will it be before she reaches the halfway point?" TJ said.

"Just give her a few days," said Don.

SEVERAL WEEKS AND ELIMINATIONS LATER.

"Okay, we are the only two people left in the freaking house will you PLEASE just kick me?" said Don.

Rachel stopped, landing about three quarters of the way from where she started. "No! Nobody tells ME what to do!"

"Guess who got your loser boyfriend… erm, _man_, out of the house?" Don said, in an attempt to piss her off.

"Obviously it was Gandhi!" Rachel said. She materialized a picture of Gandhi, and slapped it. "Hahahah!"

"No not the laugh!" Don fell into a coma.

"…" said the seven jurors.

"Well!" said Julie. "Time for the jurors to vote for the winner!" Somehow, the seven jurors were all either Zombie, TJ, or Nojah. Everyone voted for Don to win so much, that Don lost. Fortunately, he lost so hard that he won.

"Yay money!" said Don. "Mo…n…..e…..y…."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"ACH!" said Don, smashing his alarm clock with a plunger made of lead.

"Don, shut up," said Nojah. "The rest of us actually wanna sleep past 6 AM." He topped Don's face off with a spray of cherry soap.

"NOM NOM NOM CHERRIES ^^!" said Zombie, catching the soap midair.

TJ facepalmed, firin' up his lazuh to deshtroy everything.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

TJ then woke up, and saw his three Brogadeers still alive around him, asleep. "Dangit."


End file.
